Bakery trays typically include a base from which front, rear and side walls extend upward. The side walls may include feet that are arranged relative to recesses at upper edges of the side walls such that the tray can stack with an identical tray at a first orientation and nest (or stack at a different height) with the identical tray at a second orientation, where the second orientation is 180° relative to the first orientation.
When many of these trays are stacked or nested, a substantial portion of the weight from each tray and the trays above it is transferred to the tray below via the feet. However, for the bottom tray on the floor, the feet may not contact the floor. Rather, the bottom tray is supported on drag rails, which are inward of the feet. Thus, the weight of all the trays above the bottom tray bears on the bottom tray at points outward of the drag rails, which may cause the side walls of the bottom tray to twist outward.